School Of Horror
by Flameboy8952
Summary: The kids of Elmore High end up getting locked inside the school, on the last day of school. And to make it worse, one of the kids is a secret killer who starts to pick the students off one by one. Rated M for : Drama,Violence,Character Death,Gore,and Mild Language
1. Chapter 1 : Prolouge

School Of Horror

Chapter 1 : Prologue

000

It was the last day of school for the students of Elmore High, and everyone was excited for the Summer that awaits them in 5 minutes, and everyone was doing their own .Simion was relaxing in Principal Brown's office with Principal Brown, and Rocky. Bobert was talking about science with Anton, Ocho, and Molly. Tina, Jamie, and Juke are talking about a wrestling match between the champions. Clayton and William were playing multiplayer on their DS. Idaho was talking with Alan and Carmen about their Summer plans. Tobias was planning pranks with Joe and Darwin. Carrie and Gumball were being weird and were trying to talk to each other, but couldn't because they had crushes on each other. Teri, Masami, and Penny were talking about boys while Leslie was watching. Then the bell went off. But before anyone could leave, the lights went out.


	2. Chapter 2 : Boom

School Of Horror

Chapter 2 : Boom

000

Tobias- What the hell!

The lights came back on, but they saw something horrible in front of the classroom.

Teri- Oh,my,god!

Right there, in front of the classroom, were the dead bodies of the teachers. Principal Brown had both of his arms torn off and there were 3 stab marks in his stomach. was .Small was shot in the stomach 6 times and there was a stab mark in his head. And half of Rocky's face was melted off. The sight made Darwin barf.

Penny- Who would do something like this?

?- I don't know…

The words came from the back of the classroom, and the person who said them, was Idaho.

Idaho- And I don't want to find out.

With that, Idaho went to the front of the classroom.

Idaho- LISTEN UP, WHAT WE HAVE HERE, ARE MURDERS. WHO EVER DID THIS, IS A PSYCHOPATHIC BITCH WHO HAS NOTHING TO DO EXCEPT KILL INOCENT PEOPLE. SO WHAT WERE GONNA DO IS…

Before he could finish, everyone else ran out of the classroom with fear, afraid to be the next one to die. Juke was the first person to get to the front of the school and he tried to open the door, but a zap of electricity went through Juke's body. Everyone stopped and just stood there and watched Juke get electrocuted. Until his head exploded, killing Juke instintly. His body fell on to the ground, DEAD.

And here's the 1st chapter of the story. Type in the comments if you liked it or hated it, and sorry for making it short.

Yes, Juke is the first one to die. The reason I killed him off is because I wanted to surprise everyone with who would die first, type who you think the killer is.

Also, please check my page, because I have a poll on there that will tell which story you want me to do next.


	3. Chapter 3 : Splitting Up

School Of Horror

Chapter 3 : Spliting Up

Joe- HOLY CRAP!

Everyone started to freak out that Juke was Dead. Gumball, Darwin, and Carrie were all cuddling. Tina, Clayton, Bobert, and Ocho were trying to break the door down. Tobias and Joe were trying to break the windows. William was looking for an open space they can get through. And Jamie just stood there and looked at Juke's corpse.

Jamie- HOW THE HELL CAN THAT HAPPEN?

Everyone heard Jamie yelling and they all stared at her. Then Idaho went over to look at Juke's corpse, then he looked at the door.

Idaho- Someone hacked into the school's computer program and was some how able to make the door have a security program.

Masami- In english please.

Carmen- It means that if we try to escape, we die.

There was silence in the room.

Ocho- So, What are we gonna do?

Darwin- I think are best option is to lock ourselves in the classroom, and wait for the police to arive.

?- No!

The voice came from the back, they looked and saw that Gumball was the one who said it.

Tobias- What are you talking about?

Gumball- Look, I've seen tons of murder mysterys on TV, so if anyone knows what to do, it's me, and that is terrible idea.

Alan- How is that a bad idea?

Gumball- All of us will be in one room, the killer can just come in and kill us all at once.

Carrie- He's got a point.

Jamie- Okay, were gonna split into 4 groups of 5.

Molly- Why?

Jamie- Because there's 20 of us, and 4 parts of the school, if we search the whole school, we'll be able to catch the killer, and we can all go home.

Ocho- Wow, that's actually a good idea.

Jamie- Of course it is, I am a genius after all.

Everyone let out a chuckle after that.

Teri- Bobert, can you make the groups.

Bobert- Yes.

Bobert- Group 1 will have : Me, Tina, Clayton, Jamie, and Idaho.

Group 2 will have : Carmen, Ocho, Tobias, Carrie, and Gumball.

Group 3 will have : Joe, Teri, Masami, Anton, and William.

And Group 4 will have : Leslie, Penny, Alan, Molly, and Darwin.

Tina- I don't have a problem with my group.

Joe- I don't have a problem either.

Gumball- Wait, why can't Darwin be in our group.

Bobert- Gumball, I randomly selected the groups.

Gumball- Still, put Darwin in our group.

Jamie- No, the groups are decided, so lets just find the killer so we can all get out of here.

Gumball- Fine.

But under his breath he mumbled "Bitch"

Everyone then left for different parts of the school, ready to catch the killer.

And this is the 3rd chapter of my first fanfiction.

Remember to review and tell me who you think the killer is.

Also, thank you EvelioandZgroup for the review.


	4. Chapter 4 : Terrible Teams

School of Horror

Chapter 4 : Terrible Teams

Group 1 :

The group of 5 was checking the gym for any supplies that they can use to protect themselves from the killer.

Idaho- Anyone find anything?

Jamie- I found a gymnastic pole.

Clayton- And I found a plastic sword.

Everyone then looked at him like he was joking.

Clayton- What?

Tina- Why would a plastic sword be in the middle of a gym?

Clayton- How the hell should I know?

Tina- Well it's just weird okay.

Idaho- Is that all we found?

Jamie- I'm afraid so.

They then started to leave the gym, but suddenly, thousands of bullets started to rain down on them at full speed. They quickly ran back into the gym. They all were surprised that the killer knew they were there.

Idaho- Was anyone shot?

He then saw that Tina had 3 shots on her left leg, but there wasn't any blood.

Idaho- Are you okay Tina.

Tina- What, this, ha, I've had worse injurys, are you okay Jamie.

Jamie- No wounds.

Bobert- I guess were stuck in here.

Clayton- Yeah, at least until the others arive.

Group 3 :

Group 3 was checking Simion's classroom, just in case she had suplies they can use.

Anton- We probably won't find fuck in here.

Masami/Teri- shut up

Anton- We'll I'm just saying what everybodys thinking.

Masami/Teri- Shut Up

Anton- No, I won't shut up you…

Masami/Teri- SHUT UP ASSHOLE

Anton went quiet after that.

Joe- Guys, there's nothing in here. Let's go.

On there way out they saw the gym.

Teri- We should check the gym.

Masami- Fine. Whatever.

When they walked over there, they saw group 1 was still in there.

Masami- Why the hell are you idiots just waiting in here.

Idaho- When we tried to leave, The killer tried to shoot us, so weve been in here ever since then.

Joe- We'll you guys should come with us. Then later we can meet up with the others.

Tina- Fine, but I'm in charge

Group 4 :

Group 4 was just strolling down the hallways. Darwin was taking up the front while Molly was in the rear.

Darwin- Remember, keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

Leslie- Is that arrow flying straight towards us suspicious?

Leslie was actully right, there was an arrow flying towards them at full speed.

Darwin- Nah, that can't be suspicious.

Molly- But it's coming straight towards us.

Darwin- So what's your point?

Alan- Duck!

But it was to late, it was only a few inches away, and it hit them with full impact.

Group 2 :

"NOOOOO"

Group 2 had just heard that from the library.

Gumball- That sounded like Darwin.

Tobias- His group must have run into the killer.

Gumball- We have to save them.

Ocho- Yeah, we have to save Molly.

They stared at him wierdly.

Ocho- And the others.

They quickly exited the library and ran through the halls until they saw something terrible.

Ocho- No, Molly.

The arrow had gone straight into Molly's neck, her blood was leaking out very fast, there was no saving her.

Carmen- Oh my god.

Ocho- Molly, please get up, please. I need you.

Carrie quickly went to Gumball and started to cry into his shoulder. Tobias went over to Ocho.

Tobias- Dude, are you okay.

Ocho- NO I'M NOT OKAY YOU JERK, MOLLY JUST DIED AND I COULDN'T DO A THING ABOUT IT. DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS, TO FEEL LIKE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE, WELL THAT'S WHAT I FEEL LIKE EVERY STUPID DAY.

Everyone was surprised on Ocho's atitude, sure he can get pretty intense sometimes, but he was never this intense.

Gumball- Look, let's just meet up with the others so we can come up with a plan.

Everybody went back to front door to meet with the others, but Ocho was still depressed about Molly's death, and he might never forget it. Because Molly was his true love.

This is 4th chapter, and I hope you all liked it.  
Mollys dead and I still want you guys to tell me who you think the killer is.

Thank You EvelioandZgroup for the new review. Bye everyone.


End file.
